


lol

by streak5843



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streak5843/pseuds/streak5843





	1. Chapter 1

他又是来得最早的人，整个校园都空空荡荡的，刚才接待他的“辅导员”都是临时从办公室里扯出来的。阿云嘎一般都是最早的人，从他七岁上小学，到现在19岁上大学，他都比别人早到至少一个小时。秋天，九月，六点的草原和六点的北京一样人声寥寥，有的只是深绿发灰的草和各色棕黄的树叶，散着人一多了就闻不见的淡淡气味。阿云嘎喜欢这种感觉——无论世界之大，每个人在破晓时分都和他一样孑然一身。 

他看了看校园里，只有两三个和他一样早来的人，又和他一样一个人的，也有拖家带口的，都拿着新生入学的手续各自找各自的房间。他早就独自在北京，今早一起床，就从原来的住处出发了，所有的行李不过现在身后板车上的几个箱子。他突然觉得有点不是滋味，但又暗自庆幸自己的生活简单明了。独自一人有独自一人的好处。

他的宿舍比原来的住处略好，起码现在还没有人的时候看起来还算宽敞。整个房间有六张床，门口还有上一届住这个房间的人留下来的垃圾，估计是检查的时候没有发现。阿云嘎边把垃圾往出清，边想着之后会发生的事。 他突然想要交几个好朋友。小的时候他太瘦弱，也不喜欢和其他男孩子一样到处疯跑。后来能干活了，每天去放羊，准备烧火的粪，也没有什么时间和朋友在一块。他在北京待了几年，交心的也就两三个。 其实他认识很多人，但没法做成朋友的原因也多种多样——有的对于唱歌跳舞一类的事儿不太感冒，有的是文工团的兵油子，有的是混社会的人。都让他觉得太世故。阿云嘎觉得自己是个浪漫主义者，也不止一次被别人说过他太单纯。大学会不一样吧，他想，毕竟能上北舞的，估计都是些好孩子，是还没进入社会的大学生。他喜欢朝气蓬勃，充满理想的人。 就这么想着想着一下过去了挺久，宿舍楼里也慢慢地开始进来人了，阿云嘎一看表，七点二十，依旧空空荡荡的宿舍里只有他和收好的行李，阿云嘎准备出门先熟悉熟悉环境。

刚下楼梯，身后有人喊他。 

“这位同学你是音乐剧班的新生吧？”

他转头看见一个看起来年龄也不大的男人。

“我叫肖杰，是音乐剧班的班主任，你是咱们班的吧。”

阿云嘎点点头。

他还没来得及开口，肖杰已经接了下去：“我正好要去搬新生入学的材料，你来帮个忙吧。”

阿云嘎抓住了这个先认识认识老师的好机会。肖杰很年轻，阿云嘎和他聊了起来。 

肖杰给他大致讲了讲要上的课，可以参加的活动，一般的生活作息。等到两个人都已经满头大汗，东西也搬得差不多了，阿云嘎正准备走人，肖杰叫住了他：“待会儿到班级我来讲班会课，到时候要选个临时班长，你要勇于竞选。”

“啊？”阿云嘎没反应过来。

“还有你这个内蒙口音，学音乐剧普通话要跟上啊。”肖杰已经冲他招招手走了。

还有半小时，阿云嘎一边想着当班长的事一边往回赶，准备先回去把都是汗的衣服换下去。

一开门，大家都走光了，只剩下每个位置上歪七扭八的行李和被子。阿云嘎叹了口气，赶紧脱了衣服，没想到不知道谁把水杯放在了他这儿，还让他一下打掉了。搪瓷水杯咚的一声敲在地上，估计是谁带来漱口的。看着杯子边沿上磕出的锋利豁口，阿云嘎暗暗心疼起了自己的一顿早餐钱。可还没等他把杯子捡起来，对面的床铺突然说话了。

“你是谁啊？”

阿云嘎吓得直接往后退了好几步，才看清对面床上有个人正高高地往下看着自己，刚才估计是躺着睡觉呢。阿云嘎一下被问得有点儿懵，才想起来这人没见过自己。

“你好，我叫阿云嘎，是你对面床。”

“哦，你是同学啊，你长得也太老了点儿。”

床上的人说完就揉了揉眼睛准备继续睡，阿云嘎提醒他有班会。

“我知道，我不去了。”

床上悠悠地飘出这么一声。

阿云嘎突然语塞，但他已经打定主意大学要广交朋友，就决定找个话题。

“你知道这是谁的杯子吗？”

“你的。”

阿云嘎觉得这人恐怕是有什么毛病。

“不是你的就好。”

“原来是我的。刚送你就让你打了。”

阿云嘎现在确定这个人有毛病。

对床的人又幽幽地抬起头居高临下地看着他，脸上一副好笑的表情，阿云嘎希望这个寝室没有人比他更奇怪。

“你那个杯子太破了，我给扔了。现在这个又打了，给你买个新的吧。”

“啊？”阿云嘎本来就不好的普通话宕机了。他的杯子是有点儿破，那也轮不着他来扔啊，怎么面都没见过就把人杯子扔了呢？还要给他买个新的。

还没等他说话，床上的人蹭地下来了，兀自开始穿衣服穿鞋。

“你去哪儿啊？”不是刚说不去上课的吗？

“给你买杯子啊。”

他转过身摊摊手给了阿云嘎一个理所应当的表情。这人只穿了一件白T恤和短裤。阿云嘎发现他应该比自己还高几公分。白，眼睛挺大，长得有点儿特别，但还算不错，看起来也很壮实，虽然阿云嘎确定他劲没自己大，光看他那双没干过什么活的手就知道了。

“不用了，谢谢你的好意。” 阿云嘎努力把现实往正常的脑回路上扳，“我是回来叫你去听课的。”

那个人投过来一个狐疑的眼神。

“谁叫你来的？”

阿云嘎想说他不是这个意思，他只是想拉个人同路。但他普通话不好，话到了嘴边就变成：

“叫你去听课，我是班长。”

阿云嘎觉得自己肯定也是给这个人传染了脑病。他本来只是觉得这么说能显得他不那么急切地想交朋友，可是这个谎撒得确实莫名其妙。对了，他为什么要和面前这个人做朋友来着？

这个人可能觉得没什么理由不相信他，于是慢慢收起了包。阿云嘎突然想起他还不知道这人叫什么，但现在还有五分钟上课，他还光着上身，他也懒得问了。

两个人穿好了衣服，傻大个很自然的拍了一下阿云嘎后背：“好啦，走吧。”还顺便搭上了阿云嘎的肩膀。也许大城市的孩子就是这么自来熟吧，阿云嘎耸耸肩，赶紧拿包往教室赶。

音乐剧班的教学楼比想象中远，最后是阿云嘎带头一路跑，傻大个在后边追，两个人连滚带爬地跑到教室门口，里面已经坐满人了，肖杰也站在讲台上开始说话了。阿云嘎拖着还在喘气的人，一咬牙推开了门。

“诶？怎么到得这么晚？”肖老师看起来有点不太高兴，阿云嘎瞬间觉得自己的班长没了，一下子愣在了所有人面前。

“老师，是我不好。我今天起得太早来报道刚才不小心睡着了，是阿云嘎特地念在我们同寝室的份儿上跑回来叫我。”大傻说边说边喘，给老师赔上了一个笑，又转头笑着对阿云嘎不怀好意地挑了挑眉。阿云嘎假装自己是班长还不到五分钟就露馅儿了。

“哦，那要表扬阿云嘎同学。这位同学你也要注意休息，按时上课。正在点名，找位置坐下吧。”

阿云嘎还愣着，大傻一把搂过他的肩推着他走到教室最后一排没人要的两个位置，坐下之前轻轻低头凑到阿云嘎耳朵边儿上说： “班长，班主任怎么不知道你要来叫我啊？” 他感觉大傻在朝他笑。不对，他自己才是个大傻子。阿云嘎的脸腾的就热了，眼眶里控制不住地蓄起了泪。 阿云嘎有个掉眼泪的毛病，他自己也没办法。他眼睛很大，泪腺敏感，小时候风刮了就爱掉眼泪，认识他的人都知道阿云嘎的眼眶总是红的。长大了之后还多了一个毛病，一到了尴尬的，紧张的，羞愧的，或是任何让他压力大的情况，就会有眼泪在他眼眶里打转，眼睛像直视阳光一样酸。原先在文工团就一人说他娇气。但是不管阿云嘎怎么控制，别人都觉得他像是刚哭过，慢慢也就习惯了。阿云嘎一直想借着这个新环境改变一下这个问题，低下头赶紧调整状态，好在旁边的人没有再继续说什么。 大家依次答了到，按姓氏点最后一个人。

“郑云龙。” “到！”

大傻叫郑云龙。阿云嘎觉得其实他要感谢郑云龙，刚才在全班面前帮他解了围，但是唷不知道怎么解释。正想着，肖杰就不合时宜地说到了要选个临时班长的事，让大家自荐以及推荐。郑云龙看向他，脸上透着一种读不透的表情。

全班竟然没一个人举手，肖杰正盯着他看，阿云嘎突然就又控制不住地红了眼睛，哪好意思举手啊？郑云龙的眼神还定在他身上，阿云嘎觉得自己的大学生涯就从这时候毁了，去他妈的改变人生结交益友。可这时候郑云龙却盯着他举起了手。

“老师，我想推荐阿云嘎。我觉得他有责任感，愿意帮助同学，会是一个很不错的班长。”

肖杰点点头。就这样，带着阿云嘎巨大的不可思议，作为全班唯一候选人，在郑云龙的推荐之下，他当选临时班长。


	2. Chapter 2

昨天晚上阿云嘎还在想，我年龄大些，阅历丰富，再努力努力一定能交到很多优秀的朋友。但那个他一直以来的担心还是出现了，他普通话不好，和其他人的生活经历也不一样，比别人都老，最重要的是，他比较木讷，不善言辞。现在郑云龙一推荐他，他更觉得自己不只是木讷，简直就是根木头。 自从进了教室，他一个字都没说过，一路郑云龙都把说辞安排好了。阿云嘎觉得自己恐怕又要落单了，毕竟会搞事情的人总喜欢和同样会搞事情的人在一起。

会搞事情，这是阿云嘎对于热于活跃气氛，会拍马屁会讲人情，能看人说人话，看鬼说鬼话的人的总结。走到哪里人群总是自动分成两拨，一波在搞事，一波再被搞。阿云嘎其实一直觉得自己在这方面能力还可以，因为他能歌善舞，什么表演活动都有他的份。但看现在，全班总共坐了不到三十多个学生，专业原因，每个人都能歌善舞，形象也都很不错，尤其是郑云龙，其实自己面试的时候就对他有模糊的印象。

啊，郑云龙，怎么跟郑云龙解释呢？阿云嘎最后决定开个完笑，就说是看着郑云龙缺课他于心不忍，然后干笑两声就跑。接下去的半个多小时班会，阿云嘎半个字也没听进去，在脑子里一遍又一遍排练着这段说辞。

下课的时候他的手心的汗都快要滴下来了，而他旁边的郑云龙正在翘着二郎腿往后仰着晃凳子，小声的吹着口哨。阿云嘎觉得他再往后倾几度估计就要倒在地上了。能说会道，又漫不经心，阿云嘎突然觉得自己有些羡慕。他抬起头看郑云龙，发现郑云龙也正看着他，好像是正等着他的解释。他觉得有些口干，突然忘了自己已经排练好的话。 一瞬间的犹豫，郑云龙已经转开了视线。阿云嘎后知后觉地发现是已经有女生来找郑云龙搭话。阿云嘎觉得自己挺傻，可能郑云龙过了几分钟就会忘了这件事，他何必呢？郑云龙会去找属于自己的圈子，本来也不会和他有什么交集，阿云嘎觉得有一点失落，眼眶发酸。他低下头假装慢慢收拾东西，坐在座位上等着郑云龙先离开。

可郑云龙分明没有想走的意思，话说完了就又侧过身来，阿云嘎的余光感到他在饶有兴趣地看着自己。阿云嘎正想开口，肖杰又走了过来。 “还没正式开学，确实也没有特别多的事情需要你帮忙。你把军训回执收一收，顺便了解一下每一位同学，军训结束找我汇报。” 阿云嘎点点头，他不太会主动找话题，让他现在去了解同学的情况，他觉得有些紧张。肖杰似乎看出来了，继续说： “不要有压力。有什么不好意思的呢？这次多亏云龙同学推荐你，以后自己要踊跃一些。” “好。” 阿云嘎听到自己的声音有些发紧，赶紧低头。肖杰的话又戳到了他的痛处。阿云嘎又觉得眼眶发红，有几滴在眼眶打转就要流下来了。等他回过神来，身边的郑云龙已经没影了，阿云嘎松了口气。 他赶紧起来，低着头往教室外走，想去找个洗手间拿凉水洗把脸，放空一下。刚出教室一转弯儿，就跟等在门口的人撞了个满怀。阿云嘎一抬头，是郑云龙。 阿云嘎觉得自己受不了了，他心里没计划着要这么窝囊的过这一天。郑云龙估计是来问他班长的事的，他只想让所有的事儿都赶紧结束。他听到了自己不受控制地声音。 “对不起。我知道和你说我是班长这事儿不对，但是我真的就是不想让你落下什么重要的通知而已，你别和别人说。我很感谢你推荐我，但是也觉得我当不好这个班长，要不然......” 他说不下去了。他知道自己失态了，但他控制不住。在他刚喜欢上舞蹈的时候，刚刚有人夸他跳的好，有前途的时候，腰受了伤，从此没法再以舞蹈为专业。现在他刚刚上了大学，刚刚感觉生活有了转机——他准备了两年啊，终于上了大学——又在第一天就遇到了这种事。他意识到他现在的情绪已经和班长不班长，郑云龙不郑云龙，都没有什么关系了。他就是觉得委屈——可他连这一点小事都处理不好，拿什么去和其他同学比呢？连和大家说话都不敢说，说不好，怎么当这个班长呢？他以为上大学会是最好的事儿，一切都会变好，但这些期望，现在只让他觉得摔得很疼。一瞬间，这十几年来，一个人的孤单，每一次的难堪，都化成泪水，涌出了眼眶。 恍惚间，阿云嘎发现自己到了一个没人的地儿，他大口地使劲吸气，想要压下突如其来的抽泣声。

郑云龙本来等在门口是想挖苦一下阿云嘎的。其实他早就知道寝室里阿云嘎是随口扯的谎，但他觉得阿云嘎挺好看，认真的样子也挺好玩儿，就跟来了。果然，肖杰说选班长的时候阿云嘎脸都白了，一直在那儿紧张地不行，郑云龙本想着可以借此敲诈他一顿饭几盆饮料，就在门口等着他。可郑云龙没想到等到的却是这么一个阿云嘎——握着拳，眼眶发红，还带着哭腔。走廊里的人随着阿云嘎的声音越来越急都往他们这儿看，郑云龙赶紧把人拉进了旁边的空教室。

“诶诶诶没事儿没事儿没事儿，我本来也没准备告诉谁啊。怎么哭了？” 郑云龙有些意外，但还是立马安慰起哭了的人。阿云嘎矮他一截，而且瘦的皮包骨头。他低着头哭的样子让郑云龙觉得有点儿不忍。他也不太清楚怎么安慰别人，就往前走了一小步，让阿云嘎低着的头刚好靠在他肩膀上，犹豫了一下，又抬起胳膊轻轻搂住了阿云嘎。

阿云嘎的全部想法突然一下消失的无影无踪。他觉得自己应该赶紧退开，可是这个来自郑云龙拥抱让他感到出奇的平静。似乎几十秒钟过去了，他还在郑云龙怀里，两个人都一动不动。

已经很久没人抱过他了，阿云嘎想。他小的时候喜欢在冬天放羊的时候抱着最乖顺的那个羊羔，想着要是自己也能被暖暖的抱着能有多好。草原上的拥抱都是硬朗的，是表达热情和快乐的方式。可是每到夕阳落下，阿云嘎总希望有一个人，像故去的妈妈一样搂着他，听他说委屈的、伤心的事，拍他睡着。他感到郑云龙的手上稍稍用力，他也不想挣扎，就懈下了身上的劲儿，让郑云龙把他揉进怀里。

郑云龙身前一暖，结结实实地接住了阿云嘎。他瞬间明白阿云嘎现在的伤感已经与他无关了，但他知道他愿意接受他的悲伤，能这么抱他一会儿。郑云龙觉得空气有点儿太安静了，他怕自己说错话刺激到阿云嘎，就哼起了歌，一边哼，一边像打节奏一样拍着阿云嘎的背。可怀里的人却突然僵住了，甚至微微地有点儿抖。郑云龙感觉到阿云嘎的眼泪一下打湿了他的肩膀，自己也有些慌乱，赶紧收紧了这个拥抱，加快了拍着阿云嘎的瘦削的后背的手。

阿云嘎的眼泪在感到郑云龙轻轻拍着自己的时候就再也收不住了，他抱着郑云龙的身子让所有的眼泪都流了出来。他知道不应该，知道这样软弱难堪的事也许会让郑云龙瞧不起。但这一瞬间他管不了那么多了，所有身处异乡独自一人的苦涩和对未来的恐惧都以一种无法控制的力度涌进了他的心。而郑云龙，是他现在能抓住的唯一绳索。

郑云龙就一直抱着怀里的人，不敢撒手。直到教学楼里的人都走光了，阿云嘎在他怀里才慢慢平静了下来。郑云龙看着他通红的脸，知道他有些难堪。他故意对上阿云嘎的眼睛，用仿佛什么都没发生过的轻松语气说：“我其实就是想和你说，既然是我推荐的你，你得算上我一份。要不然这样吧，我给你当副班长得了。”阿云嘎的大眼睛还肿着，但郑云龙还是看到了他的惊喜。阿云嘎抽着气点头。这么近，郑云龙发觉他长得很好看。在气氛变得尴尬之前，郑云龙抓紧道：“走，领导，请你吃饭去。”


	3. Chapter 3

郑云龙大口吃着饭，阿云嘎看起来欲言又止。两个人都对刚才发生的事儿心照不宣，扯着无关的话。阿云嘎是蒙古人，郑云龙弄明白了他奇怪口音的出处。阿云嘎说他长得不像山东人，但又说不出为什么。阿云嘎说他会骑马放羊，郑云龙说他会下海抓鱼。郑云龙抱怨起了北京的天气干燥，阿云嘎开玩笑地说他矫情。郑云龙假装情绪很激动地说要带他去青岛感受感受什么叫海风徐徐四季宜人，阿云嘎说好，也带他去草原看看什么才是真爷们儿真辽阔。谈话间阿云嘎就忘了为自己刚才在一个陌生人怀里失态的懊恼，和郑云龙一块开起来玩笑。

其实郑云龙说的是真的，他想带着这个人去看看大海，每个人第一次看海估计都是极特别的时候，郑云龙到时候看看阿云嘎的反应。一顿饭的时间过得很快，郑云龙为自己逗人开心的能力觉得满意。他说下午他要去别的学校会会高中的同学，面前的人愣了一下，然后很快地抓了一下他的手：“今天早上谢谢你......”

“你放心吧，天知地知你知我者。”郑云龙不是一个会消费别人感情的人。他看见阿云嘎的耳根子红了起来，就吹了一声口哨：“走了啊班长，别想我。”转身离开的时候阿云嘎脸都红了，郑云龙决定以后多逗逗他。

等郑云龙一步一晃地走回宿舍楼的时候，一些他们班，好像还有别的班的人，正在楼下天井坐在，似乎是被辅导员叫出来一起吃晚饭的。郑云龙没走近，远远的靠着墙瞧着。阿云嘎测面对着他，但他瘦的往里陷的脸让郑云龙立马就认出来了。他坐在同寝室其他几个男生中间，其他几个人正叫着阿云嘎的名字，让他跳蒙古舞。阿云嘎也不推辞，就走到大家面前开始跳。郑云龙看着他用力踏着步子，张开双臂仰头抖着肩，一下莫名地想起了“天之骄子”这个词。他其实一直觉得一些所谓民族的东西不过就是生产生活环境决定的，艺术美归美，但也犯不上说是震撼人心。从来没有什么东西能真正让他觉得震撼，但眼前阿云嘎简简单单，穿着背心短裤跳的蒙古舞让他的心狠狠地紧了一下。倒不是说这舞有多宏大，但是跳着这个舞的阿云嘎显然不是他今天早上抱在怀里的那个人，就好像骏马之驰骋，鸿鹄之翱翔现在都寄托在他他身上，他每踏一步，脚下仿佛出现一片草原，在郑云龙眼前连成无边无际的绿野。让他想起自己在清晨无人的时候站在坝上看海，海里蹦跳出的鱼，挣着身子甩尾，在天际线上有力画出的弧线。等他缓过神来的时候阿云嘎正在鼓着掌的同学中间鞠躬，郑云龙发觉他起身的样子十分别扭，脸上也没有该有的笑容。他得去看看。

“郑云龙，回来了啊，你也跳一个。”同寝室的张丰站起来想拉他。

“去去去别瞎起哄。”郑云龙一下子把人推开了。被推倒一边的张丰甩甩手和别人说话去了。阿云嘎这时候抬头迅速瞟了他一眼，郑云龙看到他脸上迅速地闪过一个强打的轻松表情，然后他又把头埋下去了。

郑云龙直接绕到最后阿云嘎正坐着的地方，突然弯腰：“哎呀我想吐，阿云嘎你帮我上去开个门吧，我忘带钥匙了。”阿云嘎一下从凳子上翻出来，扶着他就往楼上跑，到了门口，阿云嘎正在摸兜找钥匙，郑云龙已经把门开了，一屁股坐下了。阿云嘎不可思议地看着他。

“你要吐是吧，我去给你拿个盆。”

郑云龙拉住正要往外跑的人，把他扯了回来。郑云龙不想吐，再看完阿云嘎跳舞之后他酒都醒了。阿云嘎看起来倒是要吐了，豆大的汗正顺着他的侧脸往下流，脸色可以用黑来形容。

“我没事了，你呢？来大姨夫了。”

阿云嘎看起来像是想给他一拳，但是又泄了气，吃力地往上铺爬。

“我有腰伤。”阿云嘎简单地说，他现在看起来咬牙切齿了。

“那好办！你先躺着。”郑云龙在把自己的毛巾从一堆杂物里揪出来，去洗手间打了一盆凉水。等他回来阿云嘎正在床上侧躺着，头上又出了一层汗了。郑云龙赶紧浸湿毛巾就往上爬。

“你要干什么？我真的疼，你别捣乱了行吗？”阿云嘎没好气的说。郑云龙没理他，挤上了阿云嘎的床，把阿云嘎一翻，让他趴了过来。阿云嘎在他把凉毛巾裹在他腰上的时候发出了一声舒服的叹气声。郑云龙准备趁热打铁，朝着阿云嘎的膝盖后面使劲按，阿云嘎痛地一叫。

“这叫穴位，这儿一疼，腰就不疼了。”郑云龙像是在解释给自己听。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙反复爬上爬下给毛巾换水，给他按摩，突然就不是滋味。他从有腰伤也有两年了，一直以来就是自己给自己揉揉腰，有的时候越揉越痛连觉都没法睡。这下子突然有个人关心他，他反倒不习惯了。他想告诉郑云龙可以了，真的很舒服，麻烦他了，但是又不知道怎么开口。他决定先从别的事儿说起。

“你有外号吗？”瞧他挑的这个问题。

“没有。”身后传来郑云龙憋笑的声音，“你有吗？”

“我在文工团的时候大家都叫我嘎子。”他自己也笑了。

“嘎子哥——”郑云龙细着嗓子喊，“我是瑛子，你不记得我了？”

阿云嘎笑的快要背过气去了：“好，郑云龙，那今后你就叫瑛子了。”

“别别别，叫我大龙吧。”

说话间阿云嘎觉得自己的背真的不太疼了：“好，那大龙，你手艺真不错，跟谁学的？”

“我妈是戏曲演员。”郑云龙无须再解释。

两个人又沉默了一会儿，郑云龙往阿云嘎腰上一拍，拿着毛巾下了床。拿起盆还没走出房间，床上闷闷地传出一声响。

“大龙。”

“干嘛？嘎子。”

对上了他的视线，阿云嘎眼睛里似乎闪着光。

“大龙，谢谢你。”

“不客气，嘎子。”


	4. Chapter 4

阿云嘎躺在床上睡不着，但并不完全是因为腰疼。他侧躺着看着对面床铺上模糊的人影，郑云龙似乎睡得正香。他好像对自己格外地自来熟。阿云嘎不是没有过其他这样的朋友，因为他自己不太主动找人说话，其实大多数关系好的朋友都是自己找上门来的，但没有一个人这么...冲！阿云嘎觉得自己找到了一个好的形容词，就喝第一杯酒的感觉一样，冲得慌。但是酒都是越喝越顺畅，阿云嘎希望他和郑云龙的关系也是这样。他不想和这个第一天就让他哭了出来的人成为敌人。

郑云龙正为了明天的军训兴奋。别人都觉得军训累，但他觉得除去站军姿，还有不少可以干的事。如果边儿上没有老师的话，还可以违反违反纪律。郑云龙想到了自己今天刚买的零食，决定明早再去买副牌。他往对面看了看，黑暗里看不清阿云嘎，他就盯着天花板发呆。今天早上安云嘎的哭，让他不知道怎么处理。郑云龙没遇到过这样的事儿，是应该闭口不提吗？但是郑云龙也有好奇心，而且他觉得自己还挺喜欢阿云嘎的。这个人挺有趣，不禁逗，应该是个好学生，可以教他跳舞，还长得一副饿了三天的样子。也许他可以打着关心阿云嘎的旗号套套他的话。想着想着郑云龙就睡着了。

等他醒过来，阿云嘎早就没影了。宿舍里的其他四个人，张丰，李维峰，王国明，吕勐，也都差不多穿戴整齐了。郑云龙看了看表，还有二十分钟集合，默默地放弃了纸牌和早餐。“起得真早，郑云龙。”张丰调侃道，其他三个人跟着笑了几声。“一大早别贫嘴。”郑云龙没好气的伸了伸懒腰。等他收好了东西，阿云嘎风风火火地进来了。

“你们几个快点儿啊，就只有咱们寝室一个人都没到。”

“你不是人啊。”郑云龙忍不住。

阿云嘎没理他，就站在一边等着其他四个人都出去了，把塑料袋往郑云龙还在系鞋带儿的郑云龙身上一扔。

“鸡蛋花卷，快吃。”

“我操嘎子你对我真好。”郑云龙一拍大腿。

阿云嘎不知道该说什么，其实郑云龙昨天给他揉腰的时候，他也想说这句话，但最后没说出口。现在听完郑云龙说，他反倒觉得没那么尴尬了。

郑云龙根本没注意到阿云嘎的沉默，他更关心怎么在三分钟之内吃完三个鸡蛋一个花卷，昨晚上光喝酒，他快要饿死了。阿云嘎在他快要噎死在一个蛋黄上的时候默默递过来一瓶喝了一半的水。郑云龙充满感激地看了阿云嘎一眼。

为了等他，阿云嘎和他是最后两个人，肖杰看他一眼，说了一句“多亏了阿云嘎”，四周哄笑。郑云龙想到昨天也是这个场景，他们两个人上气不接下气地出现在全班面前，自己也被逗笑了。回头一看，阿云嘎又红着脸傻站着，郑云龙觉得真是拿他没办法，仿佛是自己带坏了一个模范生。他看了看只有肖杰旁边的两个座位没人敢坐，就赶紧拉着阿云嘎坐下了。

“你不好意思啥，你脸皮厚点儿行不行。”

“你脸皮薄点儿就好了。”阿云嘎呛回来。

“脸皮薄有屁用，就你脸皮薄，薄得跳舞把腰扭了。”

阿云嘎低头不说话了。郑云龙发现阿云嘎不能使劲逗，容易伤感情。

“诶，我就是说你跳舞跳的不错，蒙古族都这么会跳舞啊。”

“也不是，我来这儿之前去过文工团，在文工团学的。”

“腰伤也是在文工团弄的啊。”

“嗯。”

郑云龙从小和自己经历相似的人一起长大，他偶尔从妈妈或者父母辈的人那儿听说没有艺术背景的人从零开始学艺术的辛苦，他能够理解，但他从来都觉得每个人都有自己的辛苦，也许一个人在一方面付出的辛苦多，他在另一方面要体会的痛苦就少，所谓知道的越多，不知道的越多。但是此时此刻坐在一个估计比他大不了几岁，但是确真真切切为了和他坐在一起，付出了太大代价的人身旁，他似乎有一点点理解“人和人本是不一样的”的意味。这让他一下想到了在每个角落艰难度日的人和他们的生活，直到他开始有些不适。

“晕车啊，大龙。”

“啊？没有。困了。”他赶紧藏好自己的想法，阿云嘎的观察能力出奇的好。郑云龙想分散一下注意力：“你唱个歌给我听吧。”

阿云嘎想了一会儿，看着窗外哼起了一首旋律简单的民谣。郑云龙听着听着，真的睡着了。

班长一下车就被叫走，他帮阿云嘎把行李带进了寝室。等到他再见到阿云嘎是看到他和教官一块儿走过来集合，一米八几的阿云嘎站在不到一米七的军痞子旁边显得瘦削的不行。一共只有不到20人的班级，站成了3排，大家都在三三两两的说话，一向在集体活动里不爱出头的郑云龙和几个同样打不起兴致的同学站在最后有一搭没一搭地猜班上谁会先被拉出来出洋相。阿云嘎看到他了，但郑云龙猜他不会过来，他觉得阿云嘎肯定正急于表现，他猜的不错。

短短半天阿云嘎俨然已经是半个教官，除了骂人，阿云嘎把本该是教官的工作揽下来不少。班上的同学都觉得还好，毕竟阿云嘎整队，阿云嘎查寝，总比让一个兵油子来干好。阿云嘎还是和他一个寝室，这次只有司长木板床，里面两张已经被别的班占了。阿云嘎最后回到自己寝室的时候已经是满身大汗，一进门就瘫在了床上。

“挖煤去了你，一身灰。”郑云龙有点儿担心阿云嘎的背。

“唉，明天不知道要干什么，让我去帮忙抬了几个几百斤的大石头，还带把手的。”阿云嘎仍然趴在床上没动，右手抵上了腰。

郑云龙知道他腰又疼了，他觉得这个人简直是不值得可怜。也许是昨天晚上才帮他按摩，今天这个人就跑去自找苦吃，郑云龙能感到一股火气一直冒到嗓子眼儿。他是个会闷闷不乐的人，每一到生气，他都会沉默。反正已经洗过澡，郑云龙决定睡了。

“嘿，你怎么不说话了。”阿云嘎这次估计就是没有观察能力估计也明显感觉出来了。

“累了。”

“哦，那块睡吧。我还得去洗澡，晚安啊大龙。”

郑云龙的火气又上来了，虽说他不想多说阿云嘎什么，但他的沉默也是需要出口的，如果阿云嘎能知道他在想什么该有多好，其实他自己说不清楚他是怎么生的这股邪火。

阿云嘎说着要洗澡，但却没了声音。郑云龙忍了一会儿，还是抬头看了看他，阿云嘎正面对着另一边扶着墙，用手砸着自己的后背。郑云龙实在是忍不住了。

“你这人有病啊，腰有伤还去搬石头！”

一惊，阿云嘎的背影大力抖了一下。

“我是班长嘛，以身作则。”他的声音透着一种敷衍。

“作个屁则！我看你就是想出风头！”

话一出口郑云龙就后悔了。他知道就算是为了出风头，他郑云龙也管不着。更何况他隐隐地觉得他好像知道阿云嘎的想法。

长久的沉默。房间里的其他两个人趁这机会溜了出去。

阿云嘎的背影慢慢转了过来。

“大龙......”他停住了，似乎是在酝酿接下来的话，手也从腰上放了下来，腰杆挺得笔直。郑云龙希望他的眼眶不像自己看到得那么红。

“大龙，”这次阿云嘎声音大了些，“我不是为了出风头。我就是一直想着要在这里交一些好朋友，抓住机会，然后改变我的生活。我比你们大几岁，但是很多东西吧，我希望能像你们学习......我就是想让大家知道我......可靠......当这个班长，我希望大家能知道我......有能力......”阿云嘎皱着眉，他不知道接下去说什么。

“对不起，”郑云龙在心里踢了自己一百脚，“我不是那个意思，嘎子。”

阿云嘎摇摇头。

“真的！我觉得你真的是很好的人，我们都能看出来，”郑云龙感觉接着说，“我就是希望你别再伤着你的腰了，别为了这种小事牺牲了身体。我就是一着急，说错话了。真的对不起，嘎子。”

郑云龙觉得自己欠阿云嘎的。

“没事儿的大龙，”阿云嘎看起来反倒轻松了，“你真的不觉得我是个爱出风头的人？”

“不觉得。”郑云龙的胸脯从来没有拍得这么响过。但他还是觉得要加上一句：“但是你确实不能再伤到腰了。”

阿云嘎耸耸肩笑了一下，无奈的笑，但郑云龙还是像卸下了一吨重的担子。阿云嘎不怎么笑，他突然注意到。

“唉，这个腰伤自己也反复的，没有事儿。这种小伤小痛对跳舞的人来说常有，我都不在意了......”阿云嘎还是带着一张吃力的笑容。

“我在意！”

两个人都被郑云龙的一声吼叫震住了。阿云嘎的手停在半空，郑云龙还半张着嘴。对于阿云嘎来说，这句话让他觉得突然无所适从，这些年来有一些人曾经真的在意过他，但最后他们都接连离开了。他的大脑拒绝处理当下的郑云龙。

对于郑云龙这个问题则简单了许多，他突然明白了自己刚才生的气。这个看起来凡事楞出头，性格腼腆但又努力在交朋友的阿云嘎，几乎是他的反面。郑云龙从不主动接触别人，但高大的身材和直率的性格让他总是轻易地成为焦点。相比之下，他不知道阿云嘎之前是经历了什么，才让他觉得一定要不顾后果地证明自己可靠，证明自己能干，才能有机会，有朋友。他气，是气在他不知道这些经历是什么，不知道怎么能让阿云嘎放弃这种想法。

但是郑云龙不知道，自打他说出那三个字，他已经找到了进入了阿云嘎以前，和未来经历的钥匙，并将在未来的十年里，和阿云嘎相互扶持，互相渗透彼此的内心。

青春的夜晚总是多梦，阿云嘎和郑云龙分别躺在自己的木板床上，竟然都睡得安稳。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天阿云嘎就知道了自己搬的大石头到底有什么用。

一个粗矮的人站在讲话的高台子上，台子上垂下十几根大粗麻花绳子。从这个人讲话的内容来看，他应该是总教官。为了强调个人行为是集体荣誉的一部分，军训里总会有一个连坐的惩罚。只可惜这次连坐连的不是一个班，是一个人。每个班在军训前两天的记录统一上交，把班里任何人犯下的纪律问题相加，有多少次，这个班的班长就得爬多少次墙。而那块阿云嘎搬的大石头，就是为了在台子上拉住他们班这根绳子的。

他们班上的问题算是少的，因为女生多而且总人数少，但加起来阿云嘎也要拉着绳子爬到台子上十三次。空气里的温度似乎降低了，没有人讲话。就算是能看出这个安排是为了可以营造集体主义氛围，看着刚和自己认识的同学因为自己爬墙总是一件难为情的事情。速度快的几个班长已经登墙上了。阿云嘎慢慢地走到台子下面，用看似在检查绳子的方式为自己拖延时间。

郑云龙一直密切关注着阿云嘎的反应。总教官说出惩罚方式的那一秒，郑云龙就出了一手汗。阿云嘎的腰，不要说十三次，三次也爬不了。郑云龙想要申请替他爬，但是他清楚的知道阿云嘎这样好强的人，那么做恐怕会伤了他的自尊心。昨晚他睡觉亲对自己发过誓，要多站在阿云嘎的角度看问题。阿云嘎希望得到大家的认可，是嘎云嘎的选择，他说了他在意阿云嘎，他首先应该支持他。但现在阿云嘎磨磨唧唧的样子让郑云龙握紧了一把冷汗，他希望阿云嘎听进了他昨晚的话。

阿云嘎迅速的过了一遍自己的选择，昨天他刚刚充大头的告诉教官自己搬石头搬地很轻松，一点儿不累，现在说自己腰伤，就他们班这个流氓教官，不知道会不会得不偿失。再来，这是他第一次在全班面前干一件事情，别的班长几乎都已经上去了，自己班上的同学正盯着自己，他先前的犹豫似乎让他别无选择了。

阿云嘎大致想了想，墙不高，五米不到，如果不出意外还是能爬的。他往高了抓住绳子，迅速把身体踢上墙面，背上同时一阵撕裂一般的疼痛。他脑海中突然浮现了郑云龙的脸，他正看着他说他在意阿云嘎，阿云嘎感到自己的眼眶子又湿了。

这个时候的分心让后背的疼痛更明显了，他咬着牙甩头，希望这样能把郑云龙的脸甩出去。他短暂的成功了，他麻痹地用力向上到了顶，用上臂力量把自己拖过墙边，趴着喘了两口气，又绕回起点。阿云嘎知道，只要足够痛，足够专注于眼前的事，很快就会麻木。就像跳舞的时候一样，突然扭到腰的情况会发生，这时候越是痛，越是不能停，一旦停下，就再起不来了。他再次抓紧眼前的绳子。

郑云龙眼看着阿云嘎爬到了第五次，其实他远不是最慢的，旁边舞蹈班的女班长在第一次上去之后就再也没能把自己拉到顶，一次又一次滑下来。舞蹈版的几个人已经忍不住哭了出来。这个傻逼环节要的就是这种效果，郑云龙感觉自己的怒气又快要烧到脑袋上了。他眼睁睁地看着阿云嘎有一次扒住了墙边，他的腰肯定用不上力，光靠两只胳膊把自己想引体向上一样往上拖，再把腿一条一条挪上去。动作看似笨拙滑稽，但郑云龙很清楚为什么。他想自己小时候因为在雨天骑自行车不小心摔下来扭到的脚踝，因为离家远又下雨，他自己拖着车和已经脱臼了的一只脚蹦了将近一小时才回到家，每蹦起来一下，或是不小心用脱臼了的脚着地，都痛得钻心。阿云嘎腰上的疼痛现在就像是疼在他自己身上一样让他烦躁，他想现在就把皮带解下来抽到教官脸上。

阿云嘎危险地意识到，自己可能做了一个错误的决定。虽然墙面不高，但是拉着绳子向上的动作很要命，他的腰让他找不到一个合适的角度，按理来说越贴墙面越胜利，但阿云嘎更像一只虾，先用手把自己往上拉，再弓腰把腿带上来。这让他的两只胳膊现在像是打满了酸，很快他又要挪到顶了，但是他还能够用手把自己拖上去吗？万一不行，他就会吊在墙边上，要么就只能拉着绳子再滑下去，一旦下去，他就不可能再上来了。七次，离目标才刚刚过半。他不会是唯一一个完不成的，但他还是觉得自己从来没这么难堪过。阿云嘎扒住了墙，他确实没力气再拉自己上去了，空气里现在只有旁边班长的喘息声，和几声用力控制的抽泣声。阿云嘎突然很希望现在身边有一个人，跟自己说几句鼓励的话。郑云龙的样子又重新出现在他脑海里，他抑制不住地回头。

郑云龙对上了阿云嘎的眼睛，虽然阿云嘎迅速转回了头，但郑云龙还是看见了他红着的眼睛。阿云嘎的脸色看起来及其差，按理来说他现在应该热的满脸通红，但阿云嘎的脸几乎发白，在阳光下尤其明显。

郑云龙从打生下来就没有过怕头，对他来说事情只有他不在乎的，和他能解决的，哪怕要花上大把的时间。像每一个青春期的男生，他看热血的漫画，读武侠小说，觉得生活也就想这样，他就是主人公，不成功还可以成仁。可阿云嘎的惨白的脸吓怕了他，他的直觉告诉他他在乎阿云嘎，可他想不出一个能够在保全阿云嘎的自尊心的办法去帮他。他想立刻就站起来大喊一声这个活动混蛋白痴，但又觉得没有用途。要不然他也可以现在冲上去把阿云嘎拉上去，但那不是阿云嘎想要的。时间在一秒秒的过去，郑云龙觉得自己就像是在数学考试的最后五分钟，有一百个思路，却做不出眼前的题。阿云嘎还在墙上挂着，不能上也不甘心下，郑云龙的汗爬在后颈晒伤的皮肤上像蚂蚁一样让他烦躁，后脊梁却一阵阵的凉。

“停停停停停！你们几个人快快快快快快！快看一下那个女孩子。”

总教官突然发话了。郑云龙随着所有人的目光看，一个女班长在墙顶打滑摔了下来，再就起不来了。所有能够动弹的人都已经往她的方向去了，教官，老师，其他班的班长也都赶紧找着台阶下，停下了爬墙不知道是真关心还是假正经地凑到一边干站着。郑云龙的身体瞬间打了个激灵，一个健步冲出去跑上了墙顶。他两手抓住阿云嘎的手腕，先把人直着向上拉，再扶着腰拖上平台，生怕再伤到阿云嘎。郑云龙没有迟疑，刚拉上来就回过身把阿云嘎背到横幅后面的树下，一个避开了所有人实现的阴凉地。

没有人在看他们，大家都看着人群被疏散去，那个女生被抬出来，这个过程给了郑云龙不到三分钟的时间，而他只用了一分钟。阿云嘎抽着气说了声谢谢，就开始背靠着树满满地往下滑，直到坐在地上，胳膊因不知道是因为疼痛还是刚才的用力打着哆嗦。郑云龙不知道说什么，就在阿云嘎身边坐下，拉过阿云嘎的手臂轻轻地按摩，他抬头对上了阿云嘎的眼睛。

阿云嘎知道自己的眼睛现在有多红，郑云龙出现在他眼前的一刻他的泪水就一直在叫嚣着要往出涌，郑云龙现在在他身上揉按着的手让他又想起面前这个男孩对他说他在乎他的时候，满眼里写的坚定，就和现在一样。他莫名地想要郑云龙再抱着他，轻轻地哼首歌。

阿云嘎红着的眼框让郑云龙不住地难受，他觉得阿云嘎估计是疼得不想说话，于是自己接下了这个任务。

“你，你怎么这么瘦啊，爬墙的时候像个蜘蛛精。”

郑云龙刚想扇自己一巴掌，阿云嘎笑了。

“不知道，没胖过。你是怎么胖的你教教班长。”

阿云嘎笑起来，郑云龙觉得周围的阳光好像突然变得更亮了，把阿云嘎脸上的汗照得像是漫画里每次男主打篮球大汗淋漓扣杀时闪光的特效，让阿云嘎整个人都带上了只有青春能带来的好看。于是郑云龙也笑了，尽管阿云嘎正调侃他胖。他向闪亮的地方忍不住伸出手，想帮阿云嘎擦下额头的汗。

阿云嘎蹭的一下躲开了，自己用衣领子抹了抹额头。郑云龙一下感到了一种莫大的失落，甚至有些恼怒。他感觉自己对待眼前的这个朋友已经超出了他对任何人的关心，而阿云嘎似乎还当他是一个陌生人一样生疏。不过他们却是刚见面，郑云龙突然觉得自己太敏感了——阿云嘎并没有做什么。

还好阿云嘎没有察觉到他突然的失落，他站了起来，正甩着酸痛的胳膊往人群方向看。看热闹的人正在陆陆续续归队了。郑云龙觉得他仍然脸色惨白。

“我们得快点儿回去了，不然教官该发现了。”

郑云龙想带他去医务室，但还是点点头，跟着阿云嘎往回一路小跑归了队。没有人发现他们离开，阿云嘎又站在了最前面，他看着郑云龙默默地走回了最后一排，低着头没有看他，阿云嘎想起来他还没有谢过郑云龙。


End file.
